the calling of the forest
by linw1
Summary: We are writing this story together. It's a story about two girls who have a strange conection with two wolves. They end up in Middle Earth. At first legolas and haldir didn't trust them. but will that change....?DISCONTINUED DUE TO A LOT OF FLAMES! do you
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** nothing of the Lord of the Rings belongs to us!Only the story idea and the characters Silver and Shadow (Selene and Kaylen) belong to us!

**The Calling of the Forest**

**Authors: linw1 and Kaylen-Hikari**

If someone from outside the town could see them, then they would have been amazed. Two wolves were just outside of the town of New Langton. That was very strange indeed, because wolves usually don't come near cities or any place were people live. Another strange thing about these wolves was that one was a great white wolf the other one was grey wolf. Now the colors were not all that strange although nobody had ever seen the coloring the white wolf had. The grey one was not all grey because on its head it had a black spot in the form of a tear.

The people were used to the two; the wolves had been coming tio the town for three years now. They even gave them names; the white one carried the name Silver, and the grey was called Shadow.

The two wolves were friends, or so the town people thought. They were never seen apart.

In the town of New Langton were the houses of two girls, they like everybody else liked the wolves. Kaylen went to a school named Bonhoeffer College, and Selene went to a school named Horizon College. Both of the girls were 16 years old. Kaylen liked to do archery and ride horses. Selene liked to read, sing, play the guitar, and she also wrote a lot of music herself. Kaylen had also a fondness for anime which she absolutely loved. There wasn't a day when she wouldn't sit behind her computer looking for anime episodes. Both of them wrote fan fiction.

They had a special day in the week were they would sit and watch movies together. Today was that day.

Saturday:

"Selene, which movie should we watch today?" asked Kaylen.

"What do you think of the Lord of the Rings and the Two Towers?" Selene replied.

"Okay, fine by me!"

Kaylen walked towards the living room and opened the closet next to the TV. She looked inside. "Selene, are you sure that you didn't buy anymore DVDs?"

"Well maybe I might have bought some yesterday," Kaylen sighted and looked to see if she could find the film. After a few minutes, Selene came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. She took a seat in front of the TV. Kaylen put the DVD in the recorder, and sat on the sofa.

The film started.

"Kaylen!"

"What?!"

"You are drooling all over the sofa!!"

"I did not"

"Yes you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"This is quite pointless"

"So?"

"Oh shut it, the scene with Haldir is coming!"

"Wow! Legolas looks so handsome right now!"

"I think Haldir is way cooler that Legolas!"

"Is not!"

"Oh, stop it before we start up again. It isn't like we are going to meet them one day!"

Suddenly a huge flash was seen outside the window. Kaylen and Selene looked at each other and ran to the door. "Let's go and find out what happened!!"

They ran outside. When they were about a meter from the front door, a second flash was seen. The entire town was lighted. The place the girls were standing was reduced to nothing more than two black circles.

In a place far, far away…….

Author notes

Here linw1's speaking. Hello? Hello?! Kaylen**-**Hikari, are you there?

Well it seems that my dear friend Kaylen is gone right now so you will have to cope with me!

stands on table ladies and gentlemen I am pleased to announce to you the most wonderful, fantastic story!! **The Calling of the Forest!! **

This is the first chapter so I hope you all like it. And next chapter is written by KaylenHikari!!

Oh, and please hit the button below and review!!

Linw1 signing out!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** nothing of the lord of the rings belongs to us!Only the story idea and the characters silver and shadow (Selene and Kaylen) belong to us!

**The calling of the forest**

**Authors: linw1 and Kaylen-Hikari**

The Fellowship of the Ring entered the forest. "Be careful. They say that there lives a woman here and when she looks at you, you fall in love with her." Legolas stared at the dwarf in disbelief. He smirked and said: "Well I thought you didn't like elves?" "But they say she's the most beautiful woman of Middle-Earth." "Just be careful." "I can hear an elf coming from thirty meter away." Suddenly a couple of arrows were pointed at them. An elf appeared. "We could hear you from thirty meter away. The dwarf is breathing so loud." Gimli wanted to protest, but Legolas and Aragorn stopped him. "The ring bearer is with us. We need help." "Then follow me to Galadriel." They followed the elf to Lothlórien.

Kaylen looked around. "Where the fuck are we?" she asked Selene. "Language Kaylen! How should I know? Do I look like I've been here before?" Kaylen shook her head. But somehow this place looked familiar. The turned around when they heard voices. Someone was coming their way! "Kaylen, hide!" They hid behind some rocks and stared at the group of people who walked to the forest. Kaylen looked like she had seen a ghost. "Oh my god, oh my god... We're… we're in… Middle-earth! We're in the movie!" Selene stared at her. She couldn't breathe. Was this just a dream? She shook her head and stood up. "Come on! Let's go to the forest!"

Galadriel was in one word: beautiful. She wore a long white dress and she had long blond hair. She welcomed the Fellowship and talked to Aragorn in the elves language. "Where is Gandalf the Grey?" "He's dead." She suddenly looked sad. Then she looked up and stared at the forest. "You two. Come here," she slowly said.

"You two. Come here," the woman said. Kaylen hesitated. She followed Selene to the woman. "Who are you," the elf asked. "Err… I'm Selene and that's…" "I'm Kaylen. Where the hell are we?!" The woman smiled. "Welcome to Lothlórien, Selene and Kaylen." "Lothlórien… is Gandalf the Grey dead?" Kaylen suddenly asked. Galadriel looked at her. "You speak our language?" "We'll I don't know…" "And you know Gandalf?" "He's a character in a movie, yes." Aragorn glanced at Legolas. "What's a movie?" he asked him. Kaylen gave them a death glance. "Can we stay with you for a while? We don't know how to get back to our own world," Selene asked. "You can stay here."

Legolas sat down next to Haldir. He noticed that he was looking at the girl, named Selene. "She's different than us," Haldir suddenly said. Legolas nodded. "So is that other girl. But she somehow understands the Elves Language."

"To me, she looks a little dangerous."

"I don't know."

"We don't know if we can trust them. Maybe they are from Saruman's army."

"You think?" "Maybe… We just have to be careful. If they do something, we kill them. I just don't understand why Galadriel lets them stay."

"Maybe we should trust the Lady of the Woods," Legolas answered. He sighed and looked at the sleeping Kaylen. He didn't trust them either, but he didn't know what to believe.

Selene also sat down next to the two boys. "Hi," she said. "Hi." "I'm Selene." Legolas stood up. "I'm Legolas. But I'm leaving." And he disappeared. Selene looked at Haldir. "I'm Haldir." he said slowly. "Nice to meet you." Selene answered, but she could feel that Haldir didn't trust her. Haldir also stood up. "I'm leaving," he said, before he left. Selene looked at Kaylen and smirked. That kid was drooling again. Then she fell asleep too.

**Author notes:**

Hi Linw1. I'm here! Thanks for letting me drool in the first chapter.

Okay.. takes microphone Hello everyone!!! This is the second chapter of this cool fanfic named: **The calling of the forest!! **Since we're making it together, it's always a surprise how the next chapter would be. To be honest, I totally panicked before writing this.

Well, I have to go! Poof! waves to Linw1 and disappears

Please don't flame me on my grammar. Sometimes it sucks.

Please Rate and Review!!!


End file.
